project_noricafandomcom-20200213-history
Tescari Dominion
Introduction The Tescari Dominion is a strong centralized state at the center of the continent, east of the Disputed Lands and north of Aethon. Most of the land within the Tescari Dominion is arid, and uninhabitable. For this reason, many of the Tescari live below ground in an elaborate natural cave system. History Early Tescari history was marked by frequent warfare over the narrow strips of arable land on either side of the River Brecclain. Given the harsh climate of their land, both space and food were at a premium, making control of these tracts essential to survival. Throughout much of their early history, the Tescari to the west of the River Brecclain were vassals of their more powerful neighbor, the Uthraian Empire. The discovery of the great caves was a landmark event in the history of the Tescari people. The caves were discovered in the decades after the Rift with the aid of the surviving Uthraian mages. After their discovery, a great project was undertaken to make the caves inhabitable for the growing Tescari population. Caves The cave system is home to the current Tescari capital Ard Tescar. Scholars speculate the caves were formed via seismic activity resulting from the the Rift. Much of the existing cave system was shaped and refined by Casters. Indeed, much of the architecture, especially in Ard Tescar, could only have been built with the assistance of Sae. The entrances to the caves are closely guarded and highly fortified. All foreigners, with the exception of diplomats and the most trusted merchants, are denied entry. Culture The discovery of the great caves marked a dramatic shift in Tescari culture, and a clear dichotomy emerged between the surface and cave dwelling Tescari. Casters are cherished in Tescari culture, especially the great architects who sculpt great works of art and architecture from the living rock. Families who produce skilled casters gain much prestige. Over time, the bloodlines of these families have come to dominate the Tescari aristocracy. Government The Tescari dominion is governed by a narrowly defined aristocratic oligarchy. The Tescari capital is at Ard Tescar, the great underground city. Military Given the easily defensible nature of the Tescari cave system, and the harsh conditions of the Tescari desert, the Tescari do not field large standing armies. Instead, the Tescari maintain many smaller, elite units, specializing in subterfuge and lightning fast raids. These commando forces often include specialized casters in their ranks. In situations where a larger army is required, the Tescari will often turn to their allies in the Free States for mercenaries. While the Tescari maintain considerable stockpiles of arms and armor underground, their citizens are only armed in cases of national emergency. Tescari commanders are known for being clever and resourceful. Rather than engaging an enemy in direct conflict, they prefer to let nature do much of the work, harassing the enemy all the while. After the harsh rays of the desert sun have sapped their enemy of strength during the day, Tescari troops descend upon their enemies in the dead of night, sewing chaos. In particular, Tescari soldiers are trained to target the enemy's leadership, causing massive loss of morale. Economy The Tescari domains are rich with deposits of copper and tin. The Tescari are renowned for their working of bronze. While the Tescari maintain farmsteads along the banks of the Brecclain, they have perfected the art of growing food underground without the aid of sunlight. They guard this knowledge closely. Since the Tescari are landlocked, they maintain close ties with the Free City of Solith, which serves as a port for Tescari goods. The Tescari also maintain limited trade with the Noricans of Brecceleia, via trade routes along the River Breccelain. MIsc. Over the centuries, Tescari who dwell below ground have developed eyes with yellow irises. This is the result of their consumption of subterranean foods, as well as an adaptation to the lack of sunlight. When cave-dwelling Tescari surface, they typically wear veils or specialized glasses to mitigate the effects of the sun.